


No more secrets, no more lies.

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [26]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: As most of you I am very furious about FP not telling Alice about Jughead, but then again it's probably just a tool for all of us to make us believe for a whole episode that Jughead was dead.So, I wrote a little something about FP telling her after he runs away from the funeral.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	No more secrets, no more lies.

As he looked into the eyes of the love of his life, the woman he was supposed to grow old with, he realized that he couldn't do this any longer. Instead of continuing his speech his words got stuck in his throat and he walked away.

It perfectly fitted his cover, even when the reason why he stormed off wasn't what it seemed to be for everyone. 

How could he keep this from her? How could all of them expect him not to say a thing? He didn't want to exclude her form something so big, something that was drastically changing their lives. If this would go on a second longer, he'd burst and that could bring their whole mission in danger.

So, he walked away hoping that Betty would take over so he could just have a second to himself. Not because he was too broken to say anything at his son's memorial, but because the look Alice had just given him was eating him alive. No more secrets and no more lies. That was the promise. But now everyone was stopping him from keeping that promise.

The second he walked into the garden and made sure he was out of sight he grabbed his phone to dial a number that he knew out of the top of his head by now. The person at the other side of the phone answered almost instantly.

''Do they buy it?'' Charles asked him.

FP sighed loudly and pinched the bridge between his eyes to not snap at his oldest son. He knew that it was for a good cause, but this wasn't how he wanted his relationship to be, especially not when they didn't seem to trust her when he would risk his life for her.

''They do. Your Mom buys it a little too much. I'm going to tell her.'' FP said as calm as possible as he tried stop his tears from falling.

Every night she was comforting him, telling him that she'd be there for him and now both Jughead, Betty and Charles expected him to just pretend he didn't want to talk about it? She knew him better than that. She could see right through him and it wasn't going to take long before she'd realize that something was off. 

''FP, don't. We talked about this, remember?'' Charles said carefully, knowing that his Dad was about to break, and yelling was something that would work against him. This situation asked for sensitivity.

FP remained silent as he recalled the conversation they had about this a few days ago. He knew and understood the reasons, but it didn't make it any less painful to see his girl like that. This wasn't fair and it went against everything they believed in as a couple. They were past not sharing things, but still the circumstances almost forced him to keep his mouth shut.

''Alice believing about Jughead's death keeps all of you focused. If everyone knows you are pretending to grief your cover will be blown. She's the one that makes sure you don't lack the job you are having now. It's all for the better.'' Charles said quietly.

He had mixed feelings about keeping something from his mother, but he knew that the second everyone in the family knew the truth they would get sloppy. They had to pay attention to every word they were saying as long as she had to believe he was dead. 

If they were being watched it would be more believable if they kept faking their emotions. Besides, Alice was the type of mother that took care of her family in any way she could. Her using her mother instincts to get her family through grief would be their best cover.

''I just can't do that anymore, Charles. We made a promise not to keep anything from each other, ever again. I mean, even Mary knows. I am not keeping this from her a second longer. You should have seen the way she looked out there. I am not going to be the one to break her again.'' FP sighed frustratedly.

Charles his argument was valid, but he'd rather be a team with her than use her for making his own grief more believable. Above that all he knew she was affected by his death too. How could he make her believe that his son died in the first place? How did he ever let it happen in the first place?

''I understand that lying to her is difficult for you, but don't forget why we are doing this.'' Charles knew that he had lost the battle and he felt like he could barely blame his Dad for wanting to tell his Mom. 

After working with her for months he had trouble lying to her too, especially when speaking the truth had become such an important part of their relationship. But he was an FBI agent, so he had learned perfectly well to turn off those feelings of guilt.

''With all due respect, I don't think you do, Charles. It's eating me alive. We're in this together now and that includes your mother.'' FP said firmly. 

Before Charles could even answer to that he hung up his phone. He underestimated his son's feelings about this whole situation but unlike him FP had never learned to find an off switch. And he didn't want to have one. 

He rubbed his eyes and turned around to make his way back into the house but stopped when he saw Alice coming outside at the same time. She wiped her tears as she slowly made her way over to him, afraid to do something that'd upset him even more.

Comforting people who had been through something so traumatic wasn't her strong suit, she knew that. But she did once think that her own son was dead, so maybe she could make him feel at least a little bit better.

FP saw the doubt in her eyes and held his hand out as a gesture for her to come closer. When she did, he grabbed both her hands in and tugged her towards him. He smiled slightly at her, telling her that things were okay. At least, for a second they were because he had no idea how she would react once he'd spill his secret.

''I'm proud of you for trying, honey. That must have been hard for you. Jughead would be proud too.'' She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

FP moved his hands to her waist and pushed her lower body against his own as he rested their foreheads against each other.

''He is.'' FP said more to himself than to her, but she could hear him anyways. 

Her eye brows wrinkled in confusion and that was his cue to start telling what was going on. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes once more before finally revealing what he wanted to tell her all along.

''I need to tell you something.'' He said seriously.

Alice let go of his body and could read in his eyes that was about to come would blow her mind. This wasn't some simple thing, this was something big. But what was it? Was it about Jughead? Was it about Charles? Was it about them?

''Jughead is alive.'' FP said almost breathlessly not only because it was something huge that he was telling her, but because everyone who was supposed to believe their lie were really close to them.

''Wait, what?'' Alice said confused. He reached out for her again, but she took a step back. She wanted answers first. FP sighed and knew this was going to be one of the most difficult conversation he'd ever have with her.

''He's hiding in Fox Forest. Charles and Jughead came up with a plan to make Stonewall Prep believe they really killed him.'' FP started to explain, even when that was just the beginning.

Alice quickly wiped away her tears and scoffed slightly. She was relieved he was alive, but did the man she trusted with her life really lie to her? After all they had been through, after promising being an open book this was what chose to do?

''And you didn't think of telling me before? You made me believe your son was dead? You made be believe you were suffering?'' She spat back as she momentarily ignored the way his face fell. 

Her sadness had made place for her anger now she knew the truth. She was undercover for the FBI for Christ sake, and still he didn't trust her with a secret like this?

''I was suffering. But not because of Jughead. But because they made me not tell you. Jughead and Charles thought it'd be better if we didn't, for now. I'm so, so, sorry.'' The lump in his throat grew by the second as he read the disappointment in her eyes. 

This was what he was so afraid of. This was him fucking up his relationship with her for the thousandth time. 

He didn't want her to look at him this way. He didn't want to let her down once again. He didn't want to be the reason she was hurt again. But he had listened to his sons above trusting his own gut and now he was paying the price for that.

''What happened to no secrets?'' She asked quietly.

He had expected her to start yelling, to walk away or to slap him even, but to his surprise she just sounded broken, which was even worse. FP was silent for a few seconds as she soaked in her question. 

The thing was, he couldn't possibly answer her something that'd explain his action. Charles and Jughead had convinced him but he was the one making the decision in the end. He was the one who agreed with their terms.

''I fucked up, Alice. I know I did. I thought this was my chance to fight against what was taken form us. But I don't want to fight alone. I want to fight with you by my side.'' He said softly, taking a step closer in her direction.

For now, she let him grab her hand again. Not because she wasn't hurt, but because she knew what was beneath all this. This was revenge. This was taking back what was once his. This was about defending his family name. And she knew what he'd do for family.

''You could have let me in. I thought we were a team now. Clearly, I was wrong.'' She shook her head in disbelief and took her hand back to turn around and make her way back inside.

He wanted to go after her, but he had no idea what to tell her. He was wrong and she had all the right to be pissed at him. His phone was buzzing again, and the ID told him that it was Charles calling, probably checking in whether or not he told Alice. But FP didn't care right now. Was this whole Stonewall war really worth it if they weren't in it together?

All he knew was that he wanted a beer. Just anything to make him forget about this web of lies that he was stuck in. If he was about to lose her, he didn't mind losing anything else. His job sucked and this house, this town was only his home if she was there with him. But now it looked like he was losing everything just because old habits die hard.

**

That night FP assumed Alice wanted him to sleep on the couch, so he had moved a blanket and pillow downstairs to make himself at least a little comfortable. All he could think of were ways to make it up to her, but none of them seemed good enough to fix his mistake.

No matter how often he turned, he could never find a good way to sleep, Not necessarily because the couch wasn't an ideal place to spend the night, but mostly because the guilt and heartbreak was too painful to sleep. He missed holding her close and falling asleep with her body pressed against his own so much that he was sure he wouldn't sleep for a second that night.

FP was too caught up into his own thoughts to hear Alice coming down the stairs, with her hair in a messy bun and her baby blue robe tightly around her body to protected her from the cold.

It wasn't until she had walked over to him and turned on the night lamp on the dresser next to her that he realized she had sat down on the corner of the couch. She looked tired, but her eyes were calm which made him think she wasn't here to yell.

''What are you doing up?'' He asked softly as he sat up and scooted over to her.

Alice took his hand in her own and softly stroke his knuckles.

''I talked to Charles. He told me everything. Including him holding you back to tell me.'' She answered his question. It wasn't if she had forgiven him that easily but she knew like no other how convincing Charles could be when it came to keeping secrets from your loved once.

He had to talk her out from telling him about their son multiple times, but she never broke. She never said no to her son, because, how could she? Didn't she have a lot to make up to? So, if he said she couldn't, she would keep it to herself. Even if that hurt her every single day.

Maybe this wasn't so different after all. Maybe Charles used the same technique as he had done on her. The reasons behind their plan were clear, even if she felt left out. This wasn't just something he had decided on his own to keep form her, even if he chose to do it.

''It's no excuse, Alice. I should have told you either way. I wish I had.'' He sighed and pulled his arms tightly around her.

She placed her free hand on his knee and softly rubbed it as she enjoyed the silence for just a bit. She knew he was genuinely sorry and it she would need some time to accept that he kept something so big from her, but they would survive. Right now, all she wanted was to be part of the plan.

''You should have. But I know our son and I know Jughead. You are just trying to protect your family. There's is just one big difference. You never have to do that alone anymore. It our family now, remember?'' She squeezed his hand and made sure she was looking right into his eyes to make sure he'd feel what she was saying.

He leant in to brush their noses against each other before pecking a light kiss on her lips.

''I am still getting used to having someone in my corner. But you are right. We are a team. And I promise you from now on we will be. Always.'' He said as a promise to both her and himself.

He should never forget that he wasn't alone. They were in it together now. He had been so used to cleaning up his own mess that every time he found himself into another scheme, into another shady plan, he tents to do it by himself.

She smiled and kissed him once again, telling him that for now they were okay. It was more like her to milk a fight and shove it back in his face for as long as she could, and maybe she would once day. But now all she wanted was to join them in their fight.

''I'm relieved Jughead is okay.'' She whispered as she rested her head against his chest. FP smiled and combed with his hands through her hair.

''He got himself into a war though.'' He said quietly. FP had never been a fan of the plan in the first place, but then again, his sons had convinced him together to join this battle. And how could he say now? How could he turn down the revenge he was looking for after finding out what kind of school Stonewall was?

''But we're going to win this war.'' She said firmly and got back up again to look him into his eyes.

It was like falling in love with her over and over again as he saw the determination in her eyes. She was ready to fight, and he knew she was undefeatable.

''We're winning this war.'' He repeated her words and made their lips connect in a passionate kiss.


End file.
